


A**hole

by InfernoPunk



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Possessive Dante, nero is a punk ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoPunk/pseuds/InfernoPunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren't many times when their bickering is over something worthwhile. Sometimes Dante just likes to push Nero's buttons and sometimes Nero just likes to see what Dante will let him get away with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A**hole

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of came out of no where. Thank you so much for reading!

The fight had taken a lot longer than either of them expected. Three hours of non-stop exertion took it's toll pretty fast especially since the duo had spent the entirety of the day before answering calls for aid.

This one had come in at around three that afternoon when Nero was scrubbing demon blood off of his sword and Dante was asleep at the desk with a magazine over his face. It was a girl, probably not much older than Nero on the line, shrieking into the receiver about a campsite on the outskirts of town that had been descended upon by hellspawn. Dante, still groggy from sleep tried his best to get the details through her hysteria and promised he'd be there as soon as he could. She could rest assured that it was nothing short of a miracle that the site was only a few miles from Devil May Cry. And for them to arrive mid-assault before any human lives were lost, well, Dante would probably chalk that up as a miracle too. They are rarely ever that lucky.

When they get there, Nero takes it upon himself to herd the crowd of traumatized civilians away from the premises as Dante charges into to face the scum of the underworld. Once everyone is accounted for, the younger hunter revves Red Queen and flies into battle alongside his mate.

It's nearly sunset now and the two of them are both taking a needed breather. Blades are never particularly strong devils but fuck if they aren't persistent bastards. Dante rolls his shoulders and sheaths Rebellion into its sling on his back. He looks around to asses the damage, his eyes coming to rest on Nero who's huffing about the grime and shit on his jacket.

"Relax, Kid." Dante sneers playfully. "It'll just take some elbow grease."

Nero is not in a playful mood- tired and sore, and desperately needing something to eat. "Jesus, Dante, if you weren't so obsessed with looking fucking cool all the time with your unnecessary tricks and maneuvers and just took them out like a normal fucking person I wouldn't have to pay to get this cleaned every goddamn time we go hunting."

Dante quirks an eyebrow, mirth on his lips. "Who shoved their boot up your ass?" He asks, walking over to wipe a bit of congealed, black blood from Nero's cheek with his thumb.

The younger hunter catches Dante's wrist in his devil arm and glares up at him. His blood is absolutely boiling and he's not sure why- honestly, he's not that mad about his jacket and the injuries he sustained aren't serious in the slightest.

"Don't fucking touch me." He snaps.

Dante gapes at him for a moment and then holds his palms up in surrender. "Fine," The elder says a little miffed at his mate's groundless hostility. "What d'ya say we get some food in us, yeah?"

"Is eating all you ever fucking think about?" Nero bores icy eyes into his companion whose playful smile has completely disappeared. Instead, an irritated furrowing of the brow has taken its place.

"What is your problem, Kid?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, you half breed prick!" Nero admits to himself as soon as the words leave his mouth that it was a bit rash.

Dante, entirely done with the attitude he's getting grabs Nero's jaw roughly. There's a slight jolt of surprise in the younger's eyes and he goes rigid. "If you're looking to start something I suggest you look elsewhere, 'cause I'm having approximately none of it." His voice is a snarl, low but with a resonance that Nero feels in his core.

He steps closer until their bodies are almost flush against each other, and Dante's superior size in made obvious. Nero swallows thickly and tries to inch away but the gloved fingers on his cheek and jawbone shake him and force him to look into Dante's eyes which have darkened into a blue akin to that of a boiling sea.

"Have you forgotten that you are also a half breed, Nero?" The pang goes straight to Nero's heart at the utterance of his own name, said with a thick layer of venom.

The pulsing in his devil arm slows to a purr and all of his previous bravado is gone as fast as it arrived. He averts his eyes and hunches in on himself in a demonstration of submission.

"I am your mate and you will not speak to me like I'm your enemy." He lets go of Nero's face only to fist his hand in his snowy hair and tug- hard. Nero lets out this strangled yelp as his throat is forcibly exposed and Dante leans in closer.

The elder hunter presses his nose to the point at Nero's neck where it meets his jaw bone- where his thumping pulse lies. He inhales the smell of fear coursing through him. The faint but entirely there scent of arousal does not go unnoticed either.

There's a gasp and a whine as Nero feels Dante's tongue press against the flesh of his throat. A second later and he feels his teeth, sharp and powerful.

Nero becomes pliant in Dante's arms, soft noises spilling from his lips as his mate continues to mark up his neck with hickies and bites that draw blood. "You know," Dante's voice is husky against Nero's skin. "I'm beginning to think you're acting out just so I'll do this to you."

Nero's skin flushes and Dante can feel it. He chuckles and shakes his head. "Fuckin' Kid."

Nero's arms which have remained dangling at his side uselessly, come to rub at the bulge forming in his mate's pants. Dante hisses with the skin of Nero's neck in his teeth.

"You are such a goddamn tease, you know that?" He releases Nero's hair and instead reaches around to unbuckle the smaller half-devil's pants.

The younger hunter sucks in a sharp breath as Dante's fingers are poised at his lips. "I don't have lube on me, cause I wasn't expecting you to turn into a fucking twat, so sorry, but this is gonna have to do." Nero's blood hums because he knows it's gonna hurt, but God he's going to die if Dante doesn't bend him over and absolutely dominate him in twenty six seconds or less. He takes his mate's fingers into his mouth and sucks and licks as if they were, and he almost wishes they were, his dick instead.

Dante licks his own lips as he watches his digits disappear into Nero's mouth but otherwise his expression is steeled and cloudy, shadowed by his bangs hanging over his eyes. After a minute or two, Nero's getting nippy and impatient so he removes his fingers and instead snakes them down into Nero's pants where they rest at his entrance. His free hand comes to encircle Nero's throat, not too tight, but firmly enough that he can feel each muscle move as he swallows.

"What are you waiting for old man?" The younger hunter taunts, eyes misty and lids heavy. "I want to do this before I'm eighty."

"Let's get this straight, Kiddo," Dante's fingers push past the ring of muscles and into that tight heat. Nero chokes on a moan. "You're not calling the shots here."

Any desire to protest is squandered and soon he's rolling his hips, trying to fuck himself on those fingers.

Dante knows exactly the spot that the younger man is aiming for which is why he keeps evading it. The saliva is wearing away and it's becoming harder to move his fingers without any lubrication. He's also blatantly aware that they are standing pretty much in the open.

Nero's frustrated whines turn into a desperate keen as Dante's fingers are removed and he's being steered by the grip around his throat into a nearby thicket. His back hits what he assumes is a tree and when he's spun around and the skin of his cheek is shoved into the bark, he's confident that yes, it's a tree.

Dante's voice is low and husky in his ear. "You are mine, Nero, and you'll do as I say." Every part of his being his hot and shaking and pining to obey. He feels the elder hunter pressed against his backside but he needs to be closer. With the subtlety of an elephant, Nero grinds back onto Dante's crotch praying to whatever God will listen for friction. Gloved hands are on his hips, rooting him in place firmly. "Stay." Comes the command, and though his body is screaming for contact, Nero stays put.

The sound of a belt being unbuckled and a zipper being unzipped pulls a whimper from Nero's lungs. Suddenly his own pants are being pushed down to his knees and a hand reaches around to cover his mouth.

He feels another hand grip his hip and angle him towards Dante. The tip of his mate's cock is flush against his entrance and Nero shudders out a moan. "Shh," comes Dante's voice, hot against the shell of his ear. Teeth nip at his earlobe as Dante pushes his cock into Nero's entrance. It's slow and there's a grating pain racking through Nero's core as skin chafes against skin, but it's Dante- his mate, inflicting the pain and it's just so good that he can't help his eyes rolling into the back of his skull.

He claws at the tree he's leaning on, his devil bringer raking through the bark while his human hand scrapes meekly and a distant part of his brain thinks he's probably going to have to pull splinters out from under his nails later. But that part of him is so far away and right now Dante is everywhere, against him, inside him- pushing in and out at an agonizing pace. He feels him panting against the nape of his neck, and every so often a finger on that hand over his mouth twitches or presses harder into his cheek. The hand on his hip steadies him as Dante snaps his hips and his cock is forced deeper inside his mate.

Nero, himself is panting through his nose and every time he hears Dante grunt or moan against him his entire frame shivers. "For a hellion you're becoming rather obedient, Kiddo." Dante growls low into the back of Nero's neck.

Nero bites the inside of Dante's hand in an attempt to stifle a moan and in turn receives a sharp smack on his ass that racks his body. "Spoke too soon, huh?" And then Dante's teeth are in Nero's neck. He feels hot liquid dribble down to his adam's apple and then a deft tongue sweep down to chase it. He shudders violently and hopes with all his might that it leaves a mark for him to look at tomorrow.

Heat pools in his core and spreads out like a wave and he knows he's so close. The erratic thrusts and breathy grunts tell him that Dante is too. The teeth in his neck are soon replaced by sloppy kisses and sucks and the hand on his hip moves to pump his cock in time to the thrusts- he absolutely can't take it anymore.

He comes so hard his vision blacks out for a second and there are tears running down his cheek and over the hand on his mouth. He's so lost in trying to not physically ascend from the earth he stands on, that he hardly registers Dante pushing in deep one last time and emptying himself inside.

Nero is just catching his breath when Dante pulls out and, like a gentleman, wipes the cum oozing down his legs with a leaf from the very tree he fucked the younger hunter against. Nero wants to laugh at the ridiculousness of it but he thinks he might just collapse if he exerts himself in any way.

Dante, meanwhile, puts himself away and reaches around to do the same for Nero who's still gasping for breath. He carefully maneuvers the two of them so that he sits with his back against the tree and Nero is sitting in his lap.

With one hand he pushes his sweaty bangs off of his forehead and bends down to capture Nero's lips in his. He feels Nero's hand reach up to card through his hair.

"Was I too rough on you, Kid?" he murmurs against his mate's lips.

"Nuh uh," comes the breathy reply.

He wipes away the tear stains shining on Nero's cheeks with a thumb. "You know, you didn't have to get smart with me. If you wanted me to fuck you, you could've just asked."

"What's the fun in that?" Nero asks, grimacing as the pleasure from their tryst edges away and the soreness in his ass and on his neck begins to nag him. Dante sees the look on his face and laughs wholeheartedly.

"Think you're gonna need a wheelchair by tomorrow?" Nero punches his jaw weakly.

"Asshole."


End file.
